


【白魏】真香警告（二十九）

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926





	【白魏】真香警告（二十九）

　　“今天让哥哥好好伺候伺候你。”  
　　白敬亭看着魏大勋笑得张狂肆意，从床头摸出一个套子用嘴巴撕开，勾人的家伙叼着套子套到白敬亭早已蓄势待发的性器上，不熟练地流了一下巴的口水。  
　　“快点。”眼前的场景让白敬亭血脉喷张，偏偏手被拷住无法动弹，他有些后悔由着魏大勋的性子来，难耐地顶了顶胯。  
　　魏大勋轻笑一声，低哑的声音搔得白敬亭心里直痒痒，年长的人舔了舔嘴唇，终于下定决心似的手把那跟粗硬炙热的东西对准穴口，慢慢把腰往下沉。  
　　“嗯……”两人同时发出一声喟叹，紧致的甬道吸吮着粗大的性器，不甚熟练的人不适应地双腿颤抖，撑在小男友的胸膛上难耐地低下头喘息。  
　　魏大勋汗湿的刘海遮住眼睛随着他的动作摇晃，眼前一片模糊，即使有润滑，粗糙的扩张也让性器的进入格外困难，后穴一阵一阵地疼痛，他受不住地哼出一声，吸了吸鼻子又接着往下坐。  
　　魏大勋难受，白敬亭也难受，甬道夹得他胯下发疼，软肉蠕动着勾得他头皮发麻，感受到爱人双腿的颤抖，他狠下心往上一顶，直给人顶得软了腰。  
　　“唔嗯——”魏大勋一下就被操得失了力气，趴在白敬亭的身上呜咽，抬起眼睛怒视对方，“小畜生。”  
　　他委屈地眨眼敛去被顶出的水雾，没等白敬亭催促就支起身子晃动腰身，小穴上下吞吐性器，一手在白敬亭赤裸的上身到处点火，一手玩弄自己胸前敏感的两点。  
　　肌肉流畅的窄腰晃动成漂亮的线条，小巧的乳头被玩弄得立起发红，胸前被并不温柔的动作揉搓得发红，胯下无人安抚的性器可怜巴巴地滴着水。微弱的光线下，那人扬起脖子，下巴和修长的脖颈瓜出好看的弧度，喉结一上一下地滚动，红唇里漏出几声呻吟。  
　　美景就在眼前却看得见摸不着，给白敬亭急得满头大汗，却只能静静地享受魏大勋的服务，随着对方的动作坏心眼地挺腰。  
　　“啊嗯、唔……”性器戳弄到某块软肉，魏大勋腰下发酸，腿彻底卸了力跌坐在白敬亭胯下，性器直直地插到里面，身体最深处被完全打开的酥麻让魏大勋有些害怕，强烈的归属感却让他的胯下更硬，魏大勋抚上自己的性器，看向爱人的眼睛里带了点可怜兮兮的哀求，“小白——”  
　　软糯的娇嗔成功让白敬亭又挣出一阵手铐碰撞的声音，憋坏了的年轻人甚至低吼出野兽般的声音，胡乱挣扎的动作让性器在魏大勋的身体里四处搅动，主导着性爱的妖精眼前蒙了层雾，哼唧了几声不再折磨年轻的爱人，卖力地扭腰吞吐那跟在他身体里作乱的东西。  
　　魏大勋眼角发红地俯视爱人，手撸动着性器的同时不忘揉捏自己泛红的胸口，他微张着嘴为爱人上演一场色情的表演。细嫩的臀肉承受着白敬亭报复的挺腰，快感一波一波地涌上来，魏大勋声音颤抖，脸色潮红：“嗯、小白、哈……”  
　　知道自己坚持不了多久了，魏大勋刻意缩紧后穴，满意地看到白敬亭为他狂乱，却也是伤敌一千自损八百，被白敬亭一个狠顶欺负得彻底软了身子到了顶峰。  
　　白浊喷在两人的小腹，魏大勋还不死心地一下一下夹紧小穴，直给想忍着来第二次的白敬亭夹得交代了出来。  
　　魏大勋俯下身抱住白敬亭，汗湿的肉体相贴等高潮余韵过去，他软着身子摸出钥匙把手铐打开。  
　　他本不想这么轻易地放过白敬亭，况且他知道就这么放开这小孩儿肯定要发狠折腾他。但是魏大勋实在是没了力气也没了脸皮，他纵使再没皮没脸也受不住第二次骑在人身上玩弄自己的羞耻。  
　　果然，刚一被放开白敬亭就猛地掀翻魏大勋把人压在身下，甚至连没完全脱掉的手铐都没管，冰凉的金属挂在手腕打在魏大勋身上，激得他抖了抖。  
　　半挂在手腕的手铐平添了情趣，魏大勋垂眼看白敬亭磕得有些破皮的手腕，心疼地牵过来吻了上去，小舌舔弄着伤口，沙得白敬亭有些痛，却让他更加想狠狠欺负身下不知死活勾引的家伙。  
　　“你勾我。”白敬亭控诉着，摘了套子胡乱扔在地上，握住魏大勋的腿弯就要再次提枪上阵，身下的人一阵挣扎：“你他妈戴套！”  
　　“又不是没内射过，害什么臊。”白敬亭压着魏大勋的腿弯，让那人羞耻地屁股朝天，他低下眼睛看一片狼藉的小穴，穴口被磨得红肿，臀缝满是各种液体，亮晶晶的，臀肉也被拍打得一片通红。  
　　他刻意羞辱地吹了了个口哨，臊得对方无意义地挣扎，白敬亭没错过魏大勋重新硬起来的性器，从胸腔哼出几声低笑：“被我看得这么兴奋？”  
　　“白敬亭！”魏大勋的脸红得能滴出血来，他脸皮向来厚，从来都是他调戏别人的份儿，鲜少被人捉弄成这样，故意激将，“你他妈的行不行？要上赶紧上！”  
　　“激将法这么老土的方法也用？”白敬亭说着，坚硬的性器抵住穴口，“你别说，老是老了点，还挺好用。”  
　　肉柱再一次挤进身后隐秘的甬道，魏大勋抱着白敬亭的脖子哼出声，只能无助地大张着双腿任人折腾。  
　　白敬亭一口啃上魏大勋挂着红绳的脚踝，一直以来的委屈和不甘化作胯下和齿间的力气，直咬得有些渗血才放开。他顶弄着胡乱哼唧的爱人，又打个巴掌给个甜枣地轻舔对方脚踝的伤口，表白出心里最深的恐惧：“别离开我。”  
　　“啊——”被狠狠戳到敏感点，魏大勋难耐地抬起腰身，粘腻的呻吟破口而出，在白敬亭一声声的要求和一下下操弄里意乱情迷地答应：“嗯、好——啊嗯，轻点，唔——”  
　　直给人操得哼出奶狗般的嘤声，白敬亭才放开那人的脚踝，转而啃上对方不明显的喉结，在白皙的脖颈上吮出个明显的吻痕。想起这人第一次被他操弄的时候那副属狗的样子，他报复性地咬上魏大勋圆润的肩头。  
　　“唔嗯、白、白敬亭……哈、你他妈的、慢、慢点、你他妈——啊、狂犬病吗！”被顶得说不出囫囵个话的人倔强地嘲讽，却被白敬亭怼了回去：“被你传染的狂犬病。”  
　　魏大勋也想起了那次自己气极咬人的行为，可明明是白敬亭那厮不要脸地把他骗上床。他刚要反驳，被白敬亭一个狠操把话顶回了肚子里，他觉着自己被人里里外外地刻下痕迹，却有种安心的归属感，抱着白敬亭的胳膊又紧了紧，胸口也贴了上去，白敬亭也伸手环住魏大勋的腰背，两个出了满身大汗的人黏黏糊糊地紧紧抱在一起，也不嫌弃。  
　　房间里充盈着肉体相撞的啪啪声和魏大勋泄出的叫床，偶尔还有几声白敬亭满足的喟叹，在几下深顶中，两人迎来了第二次高潮。  
　　猛烈的高潮褪去，白敬亭起身想抱人去清理，却被魏大勋紧紧抱住不撒手，他怜惜地捏了把爱人手感颇好的屁股，笑着开口：“怎么了？”  
　　魏大勋不说话只摇摇头，两人沉默了几秒钟魏大勋总算放开白敬亭的脖子，恨恨地捏白敬亭的脸：“你小子又内射。”  
　　白敬亭缓缓退出魏大勋的身体，深入甬道的白浊乖乖地在爱人的身体里，一滴也没漏出来，白敬亭得了便宜地笑：“抱你去清理。”  
　　“不用抱，我又不是半身不遂。”魏大勋哼了一声，亲昵地蹭了蹭白敬亭的脸庞，倔强地站起身往洗手间走，却在落地的一瞬间跌坐在地上。  
　　他的腿竟然软得走不动路。  
　　魏大勋臊得耳朵通红，强撑着站起来，这么一折腾，体内的精液也从后穴流出来，白浊顺着大腿往下淌，粘腻腻得十分难受，他倔强地没事儿人般往洗手间走，却不知这副场景在白敬亭眼里堪比春药。  
　　年轻气盛的人伸出手从背后搂住爱人漂亮的身段，半硬的性器暗示地在那人后臀顶了两下：“待会洗吧。”  
　　“白敬亭！”被人托着屁股按在墙壁上的时候，魏大勋颇有些无力地想：妈的，到底是年轻七岁啊。  
　　  
　　一夜没命地折腾，白敬亭也着实疲惫，睡得很沉。清晨的阳光投过窗帘缝隙照在脸上，他不满地哼了一声，下意识地转身搂思念已久的爱人，可身边哪还有另一个人的温度，凉得像白敬亭瞬间冷下来的心。  
　　他一下清醒了过来，房间里那人的痕迹消失得无影无踪，他最担心的事还是发生了，白敬亭怀着最后的希望打开洗手间的门，却迎来了失望。  
　　他静静地站在房间里，如果不是昨夜的一片狼藉还在，他甚至会以为这一切只不过是自己的一场春梦。白敬亭安慰着自己：小说没看过吗？兴许出去买早饭了，或者有事儿？别自己吓唬自己。  
　　他抓过手机，想给魏大勋打电话，微信的未读消息却让他血液凝固。  
　　【我的花：白，分手吧】  
　　魏大勋，你骗我。  
　　你答应过不离开我的。  
　　骗子。


End file.
